


Velvet and Consent

by Cassiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Biting, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, M/M, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: Harry planned for a boring evening of interviewing Vampires. Of course, Draco Malfoy managed to ruin even the best laid plans.





	Velvet and Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bittercape for Beta-reading, and to the mods for hosting!

Harry cursed as he made his way through a dark and dirty street in the outskirts of London in the middle of the bloody night. Robards had decided that sticking him with grunt work was the best way of making him stay out of trouble, and after jumping in front of a curse the week prior and nearly dying as a result, he was back to doing the crap jobs as punishment. Harry thought he’d been rather brave, actually, but his boss said he’d have an aneurysm if he kept up his ‘reckless heroism’, so he would be kept out of danger for the foreseeable future. 

Harry would have thought being asked to walk into a vampire coven in the middle of the night would count as danger, but apparently all he’d be doing was a routine interview to let the coven officially register as such. Vampires, contrary to what his Muggle upbringing had taught him, were fairly harmless. Though his assumption that they prefered it dark and dirty seemed to be right, given the street he was walking down. He supposed he could always open the door to find a room covered in blood-red velvet, but at this point he thought that was fairly unlikely. 

The address was easy to find at least, being the only door in the street to actually have its number plate still nailed to the wall. Harry knocked, wondering if the thing about vampires having to be invited in was a real thing, or if that was a myth too - along with the garlic and crucifix stuff. Ron had laughed when he asked about those, and Hermione had sighed heavily and thrown a book at his head. Harry supposed he should have read it before going to meet the dozen or so vampires, but he hadn’t been bothered. If the mission was low-risk enough for Robards to send him here, it wasn’t dangerous enough to bother being prepared. 

When the door was opened by a _child_ Harry realised he was desperately wrong. He had needed to prepare, because the idea of vampire children had never even crossed his mind. 

“Er,” he said, trying to see past the darkness of the hallway, “I’m Auror Potter. I’m here to see your leader?” The statement came out as a question and Harry shook himself. If he was going to conduct any kind of investigation here he needed to have at least some semblance of authority about him. 

“Hi,” the girl grinned, tilting her head to the side and grabbing hold of one of her pigtails. Harry thought maybe she was around ten years old, though who the fuck knew with vampires. Did they age? “He’s upstairs.”

“Right,” Harry said, pushing the questions out of his head. He walked past the girl to get inside, and realised that though the corner of the hallway by the door was dark, the rest of it was fairly well lit. He headed towards the stairs without further questions for the girl, he wasn’t sure he could think of a sensible one anyway. 

“You want the blue door,” the girl called after him when he was halfway up the stairs, and he strode with false confidence to the door and knocked for the second time that evening. He was just relieved he hadn’t seen any other vampires yet - he wasn’t sure he’d deal much better than he had with the girl. 

The door opened before he had time to lower his hand, and at the sight that greeted him he forgot entirely. Standing in front of him, looking just as pale and pointy as he always had, was Draco bloody Malfoy. He was wearing a tight shirt and a vest, and Harry wanted to punch the sod for dressing in a way he couldn’t help but appreciate.

“Malfoy?” Harry spluttered, staring at the man in front of him. He resisted looking for fangs for a futile second, before letting his eyes drop to Malfoy’s mouth. It was closed in a sneer, and Harry found himself feeling grateful for it. At least a sneer wasn’t an expression Malfoy wore when Harry’s thoughts drifted too far while wanking, not much at least.

“Oh, that’s just perfect.” Malfoy looked about as prepared to see Harry as Harry had been to see him, and if nothing else that was a relief. Harry realised his hand was still raised after knocking, and feeling like an idiot, he let it drop to his side. 

“Since when are you a fucking vampire?” he asked. “Not to mention the leader of their Coven or whatever the hell you guys call it?”

Malfoy sighed, stepping back so Harry could see the office behind him. To his surprise it was neither dark or dirty, nor clad in velvet of any sort. It looked like a perfectly normal office. It couldn’t hold his attention for long though, not when Malfoy had stopped sneering and instead started smirking. A smirking Malfoy had always done _stuff_ to Harry, in one way or another it always got a rise out of him. __

_ _“Why don’t you come in,” Malfoy offered, “I assume you’re here for the Coven Verification Interview, not to question me about my past.”_ _

_ _Harry walked past Malfoy. Turning his back on the man might not be the best of ideas, he thought, but if Malfoy was going to try to kill him he might as well get it out of the way. Harry was itching for a good fight anyway, or at least a way to let out the tension that was building in him. A fight might not be the more pleasurable option, but he figured it was by far the most likely. When Malfoy didn’t try anything though, Harry went and sat in the comfortable-looking sofa, figuring Malfoy could use one of the chairs on the other side of the coffee table. He refused to sit in one of the hard wooden chairs in front of the desk. Harry was in no mood to give up his already non-existent authority by inviting a power imbalance. _ _

_ _“Asking about your past is part of the verification process,” Harry lied. He had no idea what was part of the interview, seeing as he’d shoved the official document of required questions into his pocket without bothering to look at it. _ _

_ _Malfoy sighed again, and Harry wondered if the tired look was a vampire thing or a Harry thing. “Alright then,” Malfoy said. “I was turned shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, if you must know. Apparently my dad had a curse placed on me that would make me turn if I ever betrayed him. I suppose changing sides halfway during the battle counted as betrayal.”_ _

_ _“You can curse someone to be a vampire?” Harry asked, wishing more and more that he’d read the bloody book Hermione had dented his head with._ _

_ _“Naturally,” Malfoy drawled, “though most are born.”_ _

_ _“Vampires can be born?” Harry felt like a total idiot, and wondered what would happen if he simply left, and returned after doing his bloody work preparing for this. _ _

_ _Malfoy sneered, “Yes, Potter. See, when a man and a woman love each other very much -,”_ _

_ _Harry cut him off. “I meant,” he said, “that vampires can’t have kids. I mean, you’re dead, aren’t you?”_ _

_ _“Somehow I always forget you’re a muggleborn,” Draco said, “and that your interest in reading up on the world you live in is nonexistent. Vampires aren’t _dead_, you imbecile. It’s a curse, and a blood curse at that, ensuring everyone who has it will pass it on to their children.”_ _

_ _Harry frowned. “How is having superior speed and strength and living forever a curse, though?”_ _

_ _“Well, the sunlight hurts our eyes, though it won’t kill us like whatever Muggle myth you’re using as source says. The biggest hurdle is the consent thing, though I suppose it doesn’t matter much if you’re a decent enough person. There is the need for blood too, but what with blood drives and synthetic potions that’s not an issue these days.” Malfoy listed the items off on his fingers, and Harry listened in fascination as he realised the idea he had of vampires was so off he might as well have been thinking of selkies, or some other completely different species. _ _

_ _“Wait, consent thing? Like needing to be invited in?” Harry asked, grabbing hold of the one thing that sounded familiar. _ _

_ _“That too, I suppose,” Malfoy said. “Being a vampire pretty much means you can’t do anything without consent, not to someone who isn’t a vampire at least. It’s why we prefer to be around our own kind, it gets exhausting asking permission for every form of human contact.”_ _

_ _Harry sneered then, thinking he’d finally found a chip in the armour that was the sudden decency Malfoy seemed to surround himself with. Or at least a reason to dampen the ridiculous attraction he felt after being faced with the subject of one too many fantasies after so long. “Don’t care to ask for consent, do you?”_ _

_ _Malfoy sighed again. “Of course I do, for the things that matter. Having to ask before brushing past someone in the shop though, or being unable to punch back if we’re being attacked, isn’t the greatest feeling.”_ _

_ _“Oh,” Harry said, feeling impossibly more stupid. Of course needing consent for _everything_ you did to another person would be exhausting, if not dangerous. _ _

_ _“Right,” Harry said, reaching into his pocket to pull out the crumpled list of questions. “Sorry. I’ll, er, just get started on the list - shall I?”_ _

_ _“Good idea,” Malfoy said. Harry could have sworn he rolled his eyes too, but he decided he probably deserved it. _ _

_ _Harry tried straightening out the crumpled paper by rubbing it against his thigh, jumping a little in surprise when Malfoy muttered a spell and the damn thing turned crisp and straight like it had never been shoved in his pocket in the first place. _ _

_ _“Ok, so, er,” Harry said, holding up the list of questions and reading off the first one. “Do you wish to register as a Coven with the Ministry of Magic?”_ _

_ _“Obviously,” Malfoy said, sounding so much like Snape Harry felt a shudder go down his spine. _ _

_ _Harry just nodded, skipping over a few questions about who would be the leader and their personal details. He already knew Malfoy’s birthday and education, and how he’d come into his Vampire status. Though he was pleased to note it really was a question on the form. _ _

_ _“How many vampires do you wish to register?” Harry asked, “and I’ll need a list of all their names and dates of birth.”_ _

_ _“it’s just eleven of us right now, though I imagine more will join when we’re official.”_ _

_ _“Why haven’t you just joined an already existing coven?” Harry asked, despite the question being nowhere on the form._ _

_ _Malfoy seemed to be able to tell, because he rolled his eyes again. “Well the Vampire community became quite divided during the war. This lot wanted to fight in the war, to help out - you know? The others said it would be too dangerous, what with the consent thing. Then there were those who wanted Voldemort to win, stupidly thinking he’d create a better society for us.”_ _

_ _“If you need consent to do something to a person, how would they even have fought?” Harry asked, thinking maybe this consent claim of Malfoy’s was utter rubbish after all. _ _

_ _“They wouldn’t have. Not directly. We’re great spies though, and healers.”_ _

_ _Harry frowned. “But I mean, people fight Vampires. I know that’s a thing, Lockhart even had that book about it.”_ _

_ _Malfoy sighed, but it seemed to be more out of sadness this time, than out of frustration at Harry’s lack of knowledge. “We can hurt people, physically. Even without consent. It just has a cost, one that most aren’t willing to pay. We lose something of ourselves every time. Part of our humanity, I guess the original idea was something along the lines of ‘the more you act like an animal the more you’ll become one’.”_ _

_ _“So the bloodthirsty beasts in myths are -,” Harry started._ _

_ _“Outliers. Very few vampires become that.”_ _

_ _“How come I’ve never even heard of this before?” Harry wondered out loud without really expecting an answer._ _

_ _“It’s not something we advertise,” Malfoy said. “It would leave us very vulnerable if everyone knew. I think that’s why they never taught us at Hogwarts. Well, it might have been the long line of shit DADA teachers too.”_ _

_ _“Probably the latter,” Harry laughed, surprising himself. He hadn’t expected to laugh with Malfoy. Who was a vampire. And soon to be the leader of a coven. Harry cleared his throat and moved on to the next item on his list. “How do you plan to feed?” _ _

_ _“I brew a Synthetic Blood potion, and we buy from blood banks. Usually the blood that’s tainted somehow, since dirt or disease won’t affect us. And I suppose the occasional volunteers.”_ _

_ _“Volunteers?” Harry balked._ _

_ _“Yes, Potter. You know, the act of voluntarily coming here to let us bite them.” _ _

_ _“Why would anyone do that?” Harry asked. He shoved the image of fangs and blood and pain out of his brain. He’d managed to avoid examining his fascination with that image since he’d got this assignment and he wasn’t about to give in to curiosity now. _ _

_ _“It feels good,” Malfoy said simply. “Really good, according to what I’ve heard. For both parties. There is the initial pain, of course, when the fangs slice through skin. But then the chemicals in our fangs kick in and it’s a rush of pleasure spreading through your entire body. It’s the best natural painkiller out there.”_ _

_ _“Is it, er -,” Harry hesitated, “like, a sex thing?” He couldn’t help the flush in his face after hearing Malfoy describe the pleasure-pain combination of being bit. Couldn’t help trying to imagine how it might feel. _ _

_ _Malfoy, the git, smirked. “Usually, yes. Why? Do you want to volunteer?” _ _

_ _Harry searched the list in his hands desperately for a new question, something to ask instead of having to answer._ _

_ _“Are you planning on children?” he said, keeping his eyes on the list in order to find a less mortifying question to ask next._ _

_ _“Personally no, seeing as I am in fact very gay,” Malfoy said. Harry wasn’t looking at him, but he could have sworn he heard the bloody smirk in Malfoy’s voice. “I imagine someone in the coven will though, eventually.”_ _

_ _“Uhm, and - er,” Harry said, skipping over questions on his list they’d already covered to find something new to ask._ _

_ _“How will we go about having those children?” Malfoy smirked. “Back to the sex again - are we?”_ _

_ _Harry looked up, forgetting his embarrassment in his anger. “I wasn’t -,” he started, cutting off when he really saw Malfoy. The fangs he hadn’t been able to see before were extended now, and he had a feral look in his eyes. Harry wanted nothing more than to expose his throat and let Malfoy fucking have him. He hadn’t thought about Malfoy _like that_ since their sixth year at Hogwarts. And maybe that time right after the final battle. Ok, and every so often when he was too tired to control his fantasies as he wanked. Still, he didn’t know where this was all coming from now. _ _

_ _“You didn’t tell me about the fucking pheromones or whatever,” Harry accused. Anger had always helped quell his attraction to Malfoy in the past. _ _

_ _“The what?” Malfoy laughed. He spread his legs on the chair and leaned forward to rest his elbows on them. Harry’s mouth went dry as he studied the way Malfoy’s shirtsleeves were rolled up to just above his elbows, leaving his forearms bare. He had always had a weakness for rolled up shirts, and it wasn’t fair that Malfoy seemed to know somehow. At least it kept him from looking at Malfoy’s crotch. _ _

_ _“Whatever it is you’re doing that’s making me feel -,” Harry broke off, “just stop it.”_ _

_ _Malfoy’s smirk grew impossibly wider. “I’m not doing anything,” he said, “but I’m very interested in what you’re feeling that’s making you think I am.”_ _

_ _Harry frowned. It was possible, he supposed. Maybe his suppressed, secret Malfoy fantasy had just merged with some unknown vampire fantasy that was making him sport a surprise boner in the middle of an interview. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d done so around Malfoy, much as he hated to admit it. _ _

_ _“The best thing about being a vampire is the sense of smell,” Malfoy said, sniffing the air. “I was never sure, you know, if the sexual tension was all on my end during school. I’ve been smelling it on you ever since you walked in here though.”_ _

_ _Harry didn’t answer, just stared in shock as Malfoy stood from his seat and walked around the coffee table to stand towering over him. “You’re positively fuming with arousal right now.”_ _

_ _Malfoy leaned in as if to kiss him, and Harry closed his eyes, resigned to fall into the absolute chasm that was his inappropriate _want_ for this man. Or vampire as the case was. When nothing happened though, he opened his eyes to fix Malfoy with an accusing glare. _ _

_ _“Consent, remember?” Malfoy said, running his tongue over one of the still exposed fangs. _ _

_ _“Oh, for the love of fuck,” Harry said. He didn’t want to give it, not because he didn’t want Malfoy, but because he didn’t want to admit out loud that he did. He’d suppressed the feelings for the better part of a decade, and it seemed wrong to say something now. On the other hand, if he ever wanted this, he’d have to. “Just - touch me. Kiss me. Do whatever you want.”_ _

_ _Malfoy hummed, moving to sit on Harry’s lap, just far enough towards Harry’s knees that Harry’s cock was left without friction. Malfoy ran soft fingers down his neck, and Harry couldn’t help tilting his head to give Malfoy better access. “Whatever I want, huh? Dangerous permission to give to a vampire.”_ _

_ _“Don’t care,” Harry breathed._ _

_ _“Hmm, no I suppose you don’t. I don’t know if I should be pleased that you trust me, or offended that you get off on danger.”_ _

_ _“More like I’m, aah, too turned on to care,” Harry said, pushing his hips up against the way Malfoy had started to grind down against him. He ignored the little voice in the back of his head that told him he did trust Malfoy, actually. At least trusted him not to do anything that would surprise Harry. He’d spent too long studying the other man for him to do anything truly surprising, like murder Harry during sex. And fuck, he was going to have _sex_ with Malfoy. _ _

_ _“Now that I’ll definitely take as a compliment,” Malfoy said, smirking around his fangs. As Harry watched they retracted, disappearing into his gums, and the second they were gone, his mouth was on Harry’s. The kiss was hard and desperate, and a million times hotter than Harry had ever imagined. _ _

_ _Malfoy put his hands in Harry’s hair, pulling a little at the strands, making him groan into the kiss. Wanting more, closer, harder. Fuck, he shouldn’t be doing this, but years of curiosity and late-night wanking was too strong. Harry didn’t want to resist, even if he could have._ _

_ _“Fuck, Potter, your mouth,” Malfoy said when he pulled out of the kiss with a gasp. _ _

_ _“You could,” Harry said, giving fully into his desperate desires now. He could feel ashamed later, now he just wanted everything he could have. “Fuck my mouth, I mean.”_ _

_ _Malfoy actually gaped at him, and Harry found himself missing the sight of the fangs. He wondered how it would feel to be kissed while Malfoy had them extended. “Your mouth though,” he said, “why did you take the fangs away?”_ _

_ _The fangs were back before Harry could finish speaking, and Malfoy lifted a hand to touch them with a surprised look. “Fuck Potter, you’re messing with my control.”_ _

_ _Harry kept his eyes on the fangs, thinking of the feeling Malfoy had described, of the pain and intense pleasure. _ _

_ _“You really do want to volunteer, don’t you?” Malfoy ran a tongue over his fangs. “I was only joking earlier.” He leaned down to run the tips of his fangs softly over Harry’s neck and Harry arched into the touch._ _

_ _“Yes,” he hissed, eyes closed and hands tight on Malfoy’s hips. “Fuck, bite me.” _ _

_ _Malfoy growled, sounding suddenly feral and Harry thought they would both be embarrassed later. Now though, it was the hottest sound he’d ever heard. He didn’t have much time to consider the thought before they were both suddenly naked. Malfoy smirked down at him from his position in Harry’s lap before discarding the wand. Harry hoped his clothes were still somewhere in the room and not vanished entirely, but the thought was fleeting as he held on to his promise to enjoy first, and worry later._ _

_ _“Anything I like, right?” Malfoy said, and Harry had the strange feeling he was checking to see if Harry was alright with their sudden nudity. _ _

_ _“Yes.” Harry didn’t think he’d ever been more alright with anything, if he was honest. Not when he could run his hands over Malfoy’s naked hips and grab his arse. Not when Draco’s cock was so impossibly close to Harry’s own._ _

_ _Malfoy grabbed hold of Harry’s cock, giving it a tight jerk before aligning it with his own, wanking them both in his hands. “Then I want to do this,” Malfoy said, “and then just as we’re both about to come I want to bite you.”_ _

_ _Harry moaned, jerking his hips up into Malfoy’s grasp again and again, panting even as he pulled his head back, ready for the fangs to pierce through it. “Yes, ah, fuck. That, yes. Please do that,” he gasped out, worried that Malfoy wouldn’t be able to if he hadn’t said he wanted it. Worried Malfoy wouldn't want to, without knowing he was willing. _ _

_ _Malfoy’s hand sped up at his words and Harry forced himself to keep his eyes open. To watch as Malfoy’s hair fell over his face as he jerked them off, the way he threw his head back in pleasure, only to bring it back to stare at Harry’s neck. He jerked his hips erratically, knowing that he wasn’t going to last._ _

_ _“Fuck, Malfoy - I, aah,” pleasure tore through him as Malfoy’s movements sped up. Heat was pooling in his lower abdomen and Harry wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer. “Now! Fuck, I’m - bite me now!”_ _

_ _The sharp sting of pain as Malfoy placed his lips around Harry’s neck and bit down was what pushed him over the edge, making him convulse with pleasure and grab hard onto Malfoy as his cock shot white fluid into the space between them. Just as his orgasm was ending, winding down and leaving him shivering softly with aftershocks of pleasure, the chemicals of the bite kicked in and he thought he was orgasming again. White hot pleasure pulsed through him from where Malfoy was biting down, and Harry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a soundless scream._ _

_ _When Malfoy pulled off it was too soon, though rationally Harry knew if he’d drunk any more of his blood, Harry would have felt dizzy. Instead, Malfoy had stopped just before he would feel any adverse effects._ _

_ _“That was amazing, you absolute madman,” Malfoy groaned, laying down on the sofa with his legs still in Harry’s lap. _ _

_ _“Hmm?” Harry asked, letting his eyes fall closed and focusing on the little shivers of pleasure still running through him. _ _

_ _“You didn’t - it wasn’t even the pleasure of the bite that got you off in the end! Have you gone completely ‘round the bend?”_ _

_ _Harry laughed. “That rhymed, you know?”_ _

_ _“Oh fuck you,” Malfoy said, sounding embarrassed._ _

_ _“Next time,” Harry smiled. He didn’t care about embarrassment, or Malfoy being a sodding vampire - or a git. He was going to have a next time. And a next. _ _

_ _“Yeah, alright,” Malfoy said. Harry grinned. He didn’t need vampire senses to know Malfoy was pleased at the thought._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to show your appreciation for the author via kudos/comments below. ♥
> 
> This story is part of HP Creatures Halloween Mini Fest 2019, a currently ongoing anonymous fest. The author will be revealed in early November.


End file.
